


wardrobe approval

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby plays matchmaker, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie’s not sure about the dress she’s wearing.





	wardrobe approval

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme picture prompts, prompt sequinned skeleton dress

“I’m really not sure about this, Abby.” 

Even five time zones away over a slightly fuzzy FaceTime connection, Abby’s snort of disgust can’t be missed. “Bishop, don’t be so ridiculous. You look totally hot in that dress.” 

Ellie turned to the left, then the right, eyed herself critically in the mirror as she held up the phone so that Abby could see what she saw. “You think?” She wrinkled her nose as she pulled at the clingy material of the sparkly skeleton dress she was wearing, reaching down to pull at the hem. Not that she was averse to wearing short skirts, far from it, but this was shorter than anything she owned and it wasn’t something she would have ever picked out for herself. 

Of course, Abby, having run out of patience with what she called “the endless saga of Nick and Ellie” and having made use of Amazon’s worldwide shipping policies, had no such qualms. “I know,” she announced and weak connection or not, Ellie couldn’t miss the gleam in her eyes. “You’re going to turn heads tonight.” 

Ellie shook her head. “I don’t want to turn heads.” It was Jimmy’s Halloween party, for crying out loud, filled with her co-workers. 

“Just one.” 

Abby stated it like it was a fact and it wasn’t exactly something that Ellie could deny, not without opening a whole other can of worms that she really didn’t want to touch, not when it was almost time to leave. “I’m not sure, Abby, I think I’ll change into-”

Abby opened her mouth to protest but just as she did, her doorbell chimed. Ellie closed her eyes because that was her ride and there was no more time to change. She heard Abby squeal, clap her hands. “He’s here!” 

Ellie sighed and opened her eyes. “Abby, whatever you’re thinking...”

“I’m thinking you need to go out there and get your man, Bishop. Goodbye!” 

And then she was gone, leaving Ellie to once more pull down the dress, check her hair and makeup and head for the door. 

Just as her hand was reaching for the doorknob, she heard a text message chime from the other side. Her heart sank because Abby wouldn’t, would she?

Then it sank again because she totally would. 

When she opened the door, Nick was staring at his phone, confusion written all over his face. “Why is Abby texting me and ordering me to tell you that I approve of your dress?” He asked the question without looking at her but when he did look at her, his eyes went wide as they travelled up and down her body. 

Then they darkened as they travelled up and down again. 

Ellie’s stomach didn’t sink that time, it flipped. 

Nick’s voice was deeper than usual when he spoke. “Aside from the fact that I absolutely do.” 

Shivers raced up and down Ellie’s spine and she felt a smile curving her lips. “I thought it might be too much.” Glancing down, the skirt looked even shorter and she wrinkled her nose. “Or not enough.” 

Her hand moved down to adjust the skirt; Nick caught it in mid-air, entwined their fingers together. “It’s perfect,” he said, stepping towards her, his other hand going to her hip. “Don’t change a thing.” 

They were very late to the party and when Abby saw pictures later, she immediately texted Ellie wondering why she’d changed her dress. 

Ellie couldn’t bring herself to admit that Nick actually ripped the dress and she had to change but from the series of emojis Abby sent her seconds later, she thought her friend had put two and two together. 

And suddenly, the dress wasn’t the only thing that Abby approved of.


End file.
